fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Nintendo X Tetris
This page sums up the interactions of the Tetris series with various Nintendo series that happened in Tetris for the NES, Tetris DS, and Tetris 99. Tetris (NES) November 1989 Finishing the game in Type B mode, will show a cutscene of some people dancing and playing instruments. While they're generic characters in the Game Boy version, in the NES version they're replaced with Nintendo characters, specifically from the Mario series Peach clapping, Bowser playing accordion, Mario jumping and Luigi dancing, then Donkey Kong playing bass drum, Pit from Kid Icarus playing violin, Samus from Metroid playing cello and Link from Zelda playing a flute. This is considered a type 1 link because the characters appear phisically in the game's world, and not just as images, even if they don't directly interact with the game. Tetris DS Tetris DS features six different modes, each one with themes from a different Nintendo game, and specifically: *Standard Mode: [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros./''Super Mario Bros. 3]]/other games (see below) *Push Mode: Donkey Kong *Touch Mode: Balloon Fight *Puzzle Mode: ''Yoshi's Cookie'' *Mission Mode: The Legend of Zelda *Catch Mode: Metroid Additionally, characters from these six series sometimes appear in the top screen while in menu screen, and interact with Tetrominos. Also Dr. Hector from the Famicom Robot series often appears in the top screen of the Nintendo DS to give instruction and tips to the player. Standard Mode Standard Mode is unique in the fact that it features themes from more than one game, even though it's considered to reference primarly the Mario series. The themes changes at each level showing an animation in the top screen, a still image as the playfield background, and a rotating sprite at the right of the playfield. Featured games are: *'Levels 1-10': [[Mario|''Super Mario Bros.'' or Super Mario Bros. 3]] *'Level 11': The Legend of Zelda *'Level 12': Metroid *'Level 13': Donkey Kong *'Level 14': Balloon Fight *'Level 15': Ice Climber *'Level 16': Excitebike *'Level 17': Devil World *'Level 18': Urban Champion *'Level 19': Duck Hunt *'Level 20': Game Boy Tetris Note that Levels 11-14 are all games already represented in other modes, leaving out only Yoshi's Cookie. Levels 15-19 feature games unrapresented anywhere else in the game, while Level 20 is a tribute to the origin of the Tetris legacy. Details for the unrepresented games, indicating top screen animation / playfield background / sprite at the right of the playfield: File:TetrisDSstandard15.png|'Level 15': Ice Climber gameplay / Bonus Stage / Popo File:TetrisDSstandard16.png|'Level 16': Excitebike gameplay / bump / Excitebiker File:TetrisDSstandard17.png|'Level 17': Devil World gameplay / open seals / Tamagon File:TetrisDSstandard18.png|'Level 18': Urban Champion gameplay / person on window / hit fighter File:TetrisDSstandard19.png|'Level 19': Duck Hunt gameplay / tree and hitcount / dog File:TetrisDSstandard20.png|'Level 20': Tetris Japanese cover art / ending band / ending rocket Tetris 99 The free Tetris game for Nintendo Switch had many background themes based on Nintendo games added over time through updates. These change the background image as well music, sound effects and in some cases also the tetromino to match that game's graphics and sound. Still, because these themes don't have any fictional narrative nor influence over Tetris' fictional universe, they're considered just sub-universe links. Some of these themes were made available during limited "Tetris 99 Maximus Cup" events, and are unlocked by obtaining at least 100 points in said event. Three of them were instead added with Update 2.0 alongside other generic non-Nintendo themes (such as Toy Blocks, Galaxy, etc.) and are unlocked by purchasing them for 15 in-game tickets. The Nintendo themes are: *'Game Boy' (based on the 1989 Game Boy version of the game): Available during the 3rd Maximus Cup on May 17 - 19, 2019. *'Splatoon 2': Available during the 5th Maximus Cup on July 12 - 15, 2019. (details) *'Fire Emblem: Three Houses': Available during the 6th Maximus Cup on August 23 - 26, 2019. (details) *'Donkey Kong': Added with Update 2.0 on September 5, 2019. (details) *'The Legend of Zelda': Added with Update 2.0 on September 5, 2019. (details) *'Super Mario Bros.': Added with Update 2.0 on September 5, 2019. (details) *'Super Kirby Clash': Available during the 7th Maximus Cup on September 20 - 23, 2019. (details) *'Luigi's Mansion 3': Available during the 8th Maximus Cup on October 25 - 28, 2019. (details) *'Pokemon Sword and Shield': Available during the 9th Maximus Cup on November 7 - 11, 2019. (details) License The NES version of Tetris, as well as Tetris DS were produced by Nintendo, so they could freely include characters from their series in them. Similarily Tetris 99 was published by Nintendo exclusively for the Nintendo Switch, so they gave authorization to use Nintendo themes in the game. Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Summary links